Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Other
Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment 1979–1982 Cphe78.jpg|Animals (1979) GW233H175.jpg|Spelling (1980) RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video 1982–1987 and 1990 RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 a.jpg|Time (1983) RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 b.jpg|Time (1983, trailer) RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 c.png|Time (1983, 1990 reissue) 1986-1991 Rcacolumbia.jpg|Science (1990) RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video International 1982-1991 3928812721 1a8b70032c.jpg|123S (1985) rca columbia 1986.jpg|Jumping (1988) 1988-1992 RCAColumbiaPicturesVideo.jpeg|''Dinosaurs'' (1991) RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts Video Pty. Ltd. (Australia) 1983-1989 Hoyts rca columbia1.jpg|Flying (1989) 1988-1992 Hoyts rca columbia2.jpg|Jokes (1989) Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 1992 1991 Columbia Tristar Home Video logo.jpg|Shopping (1992, Closing #1) Heaven.is.a.playground.vhs.s.2a.JPG|Example of the CTHV 1992 VHS tape of Heaven is a Playground 1992-1993 Columbiatristarvideo1992.jpg|Shopping (1992, Closing #2) Columbiatristarhomevideo1992.png|Inverted version of the logo, shown outside the United States Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_Logo_(Children's_Video_Promo_Version).png|The logo seen on the Children's Video UK Promo 1993–2001 Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg|Can You Help? (1993) Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-01h01m33s181.png|Background used in the first part of the logo. Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg|DVD version Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1993_Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video.PNG|Rare Widescreen Version made for DVD trailers such as the 1997 DVD release of Philadelpha. New Line Home Entertainment 2003-2010 s1.png|''Amos & Andrew'' (1993) video trailer Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h39m48s45.png|''Little Women'' (Home video, 1994) trailer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1993_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of the CTHV 1993 VHS tape of So I Married an Axe Murderer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1997_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of the CTHV 1997 VHS tape of Fly Away Home. Screenshot 2015-12-09-17-31-59.png|The logo as it appears on a polarized hologram found on UK VHS tapes. 1995-1996 CTHV Rare logo.jpg|sharing with friends(1995) CTHV_Rare_logo_2.jpg|safe and sound(1995) The style of the logo would soon be used for Columbia TriStar Television in almost mid or late 1995. 1995-1998, 2004, 2009 Columbiatristarvideo1995.jpg|Early to bed early to rise (1996) Columbia-TriStar-Home-Video-1996-Widescreen.jpg|Rare widescreen logo of CTHV. CTHVTAKEHOLLYWOODHOME.png|Background without CTHV logo. 1997 CTHV Rare logo 3.png|Another rare CTHV logo in 1997. This was seen on DVD releases of Bear in the Big Blue House 1997–2001, 2003 Columbia-TriStar Home Video 1997.jpg|16:9 version Columbia Tristar Home Video.jpg|Sleepy Time with bear and friends (1997) f2f950f76b6ce27fb51d37b2a2481225.jpg|Potty Time With Bear (1998) 6e3ddf2315b6f6658b8543b2b2df6e49.jpg|Tidy Time with Bear (1999) 47QXN6HAmXrXiDnuyxoAkw189586.png|Goodnight! (1995, 1999 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h58m38s220.png|Version without COLUMBIA TRISTAR and HOME VIDEO. Feel free to add your own text on the logo. CTHV_Logo_1997_(CTHE_Version).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Version Columbia TriStar Home Video 1997 graphic_comparison.png|Visiting The Doctor With Bear (1999) 1999–2001,2002,2003 Columbiatristarvideo1999.jpg|Staurt Little (2000) and Everybody's Special (2000) Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1999_b_Columbia_TriStar_DVD.jpg|Columbia TriStar DVD Version Columbiatristarhomeentertainment1999.jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Version 2001-2005 The bold, glossy new logo for CTHE was launched in April 2001 with a majestic, synthesized soundtrack just after the Columbia TriStar Home Video name was scrapped. The name was permanently scrapped in the USA and Canada on November 30, 2004 and CTHE was renamed as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. SPHE continued to use the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment name and logo in the UK and Ireland until December 2005 when SPHE decided to adopt the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment name and logo worldwide. vJ2sWcsnCS4vebajbmzDdQ55119.jpg|Print Logo cthe_logo.jpg|Variation used on the Sony Pictures website in 2002. CTHE_print_Logo.jpg|A Berry Bear Christmas(2004) Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-00h38m41s237.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) closing Vlcsnap-2016-01-31-17h09m16s038.png|''Spellbound'' (2004) Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment.png|''Halloween & Thanksgiving'' (2003) CTHE 2001 widescreen early.png|Widescreen version (early variant) vlcsnap-2015-02-14-15h29m43s2.png|Full-screen version (early variant) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h39m30s245.png|Fullscreen version (later variant) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h45m34s9.png|Fullscreen version cropped to 16:9 that "hides" Home Entertainment from view. Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-00h53m17s69.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' trailer variant (2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m07s247.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison 2.png|Dragon Tales:Big Brave Adventures (2002) Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison.png|Dragon Tale:Let's All Share (2002) Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2000_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Early Example of the CTHE 2001 UK VHS tape of The Bone Collector with its prototype hologram. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2002_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Current Example of the CTHE 2002 UK VHS tape of Men In Black II. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2003_Alternative_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Alternative Example of the CTHE UK VHS tape of Macbeth Sony Pictures Home Entertainment From late 2004 onwards, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment was renamed as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. November 2004–present (print logo only, USA and Canada), May 24, 2005-present (USA and Canada), December 2005-present (UK and Ireland) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo.svg|Print logo. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2005 P&S.png|Full-screen Sony_Pictures_Home_Entertainment_1.png|Uncontrasted variant Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2005.png|Early To Bed, Early To Rise (1996, 2005 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-10-29-04h35m53s144.png|Hotel Trasnylvannia 2(2016) Category:Sony Corporation Category:Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Category:Entertainment Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Home video Category:DVD Category:Culver City, California Category:California Category:Special logos Category:Home video distributors Category:United States Category:General Electric Category:RCA Category:Columbia Pictures Category:TriStar Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment